


Tra immaginazione e guerra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Discussione tra Goku e Vegeta.





	Tra immaginazione e guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.  
> Prompt: Cantante: John Lennon Testo: Imagine.

Tra immaginazione e guerra

  
You, you may say   
I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one  
I hope some day you'll join us  
And the world will be as one[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2001886&i=1#_ftn1)

  
Puoi dire che sono un sognatore   
ma non sono il solo   
Spero che ti unirai anche tu un giorno   
e che il mondo diventi uno...

“Te lo immagini un mondo senza più guerre o attacchi? In cui potremo vivere in pace e tutta la Terra sarà come i Monti Paoz” mormorò Goku. Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e si sdraiò, socchiuse gli occhi e strinse le gambe. Gli scarponcini blu si sporcarono di erba e terra. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò gli stivali bianchi di Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan si appoggiò al tronco e le iridi color ossidiana gli si scurirono.

“Sei un illuso, Kakaroth. E anche innaturale, lo sai che tu stesso non puoi vivere senza combattere” ribatté con tono duro. Goku chiuse gli occhi, il vento gli colpì il viso e gli fece oscillare le ciocche di capelli neri.

“Sarò un sognatore, ma non solo il solo. Anche tu hai scommesso su una vita pacifica su questo mondo o staresti ancora conquistando pianeti” disse. Alzò la mano e guardò un uccellino appoggiarsi sul suo indice, lo vide cinguettare e accentuò il sorriso.

“Anzi, dovrei puntare più in grande, andrebbe immaginato tutto l’universo unito” mormorò. Vegeta ghignò e scosse il capo.

“Sei un bambino. E’ inutile pensare alla pace, se è il nostro animo il primo campo di battaglia” ribatté.


End file.
